Divine Sernine
Divine Sernine: Early Life Divine was born on kashykk, where he lived in the shadowlands with his mother. Both his parents were Jedi, his father disappearing when Divine's younger brother Serenity was born. He was raised by his mother and taught somewhat in the way's of the Jedi, he was taught about the force, and taught how to use a lightsaber. When he turned eight his mother thought it time they left so they left the shadowlands and looked for a way to get off the planet. What they hadn't realised was the sith's hold over Kashykk at the time they were immediately found and his mother was killed. Divine escaped into the shadowlands with his mother's saber, filled with hate and rage he went deep into the shadowlands to train so he could have his vengeance. Divine trained for five years in the shadowlands, everyday a test of survival, and everyday his hatred building. He surfaced now confident in his ability only to find things had changed again the sith he sought vengeance on was already killed by jedi, without a target of his anger he turned his hatred towards the jedi and hijacked a shuttle and went to korriban. He exiled himself to korriban wanting to bathe in the dark side there. Divine's Adulthood Arrival at Byss After another five long years Divine left in a starfighter, that he also stole, only to be shot down and crash land on byss. There he met a sith lord named Lord Cerebus who taught him more then he could have learned by himself on the way of the sith, feeling he was ready to go off by himself again, he then left heading to korriban. Return to Korriban During the time he was on korriban it was attacked by mandalorian invaders. Divine fought as many of them off as he could alone before the leaders behind the attack confronted him. There were 3 mandalorians; a bounty hunter, a mandalorian trained in the force, and a ex-sith mandalorian armed with a light scythe. After a long battle Divine was critically wounded and left for dead when a grey jedi by the name of Steven Stormro came and saved him. Divine stayed on Korriban thinking and meditating on many things when republic ships came out of hyperspace and attacked Korriban. Divine went after a grey jedi who was part of the attack only to have the grey escape and leave Divine trapped in a temple fighting a rancor. After subduing the rancor Divine left in a starifghter after the grey only to be shot down and land on Malachor. Hunt for the Grey Jedi While repairing his ship on Malachor the grey jedi arrived there and when Divine went to confront him he fled to Kashykk. Divine followed him and returned to his homeworld, while the republic were attacking the planet. Divine helped out to fight against the republic and then left before the battle was concluded. After the grey jedi from before went into hiding Divine had some time away from conflict to think to himself and at long last decided to join the grey order. After awhile in exile Divine went to Bespin and met the governor there Lord Endor. Life at Bespin Divine spent most of his exile on Bespin when the plague lord, a horrid creature that could make the bravest men shake, attacked, in an attempt to protect Bespin from the plague lord he was stabbed and infected by plague lord's claws. The infection changed him into the plague lord's servant and after causing destruction and mayhem in Bespin he was freed from the infection by Arok Valestrom. After the defeat of the plague lord things began to settle down until one day in the drunken rancor, well Divine was having a drink, a woman bit him in the throat he was infected once again but this time he was determined to fight it which ultimately killed him. After the hopefully last defeat of the plague lord Divine was returned from the netherworld taking a clone body. The events of the plague lord brought back the pain and hatred he had before joining the grey's and thus inevitably drove him into the dark side and eventually tore away his sanity. After massacring most of the citizens of Bespin, with the help of a mandalorian bounty hunter, Divine had realized what he had done and felt remorse and regret and when he was approached by a man asking him to follow him. He knew his fate and followed willingly arriving on another man's ship. Divine was executed by the reigning faction of Bespin but right before being executed he activated thermal detonators he had brought with him and killed the executioner. When Divine's brother arrived on Bespin Divine saw his chance and possessed him. Divine still drawn by the dark side he caused his brother Serenity to commit murder's and other things against Serenity's will. After Serenity had saved Bespin from Endor's axel superlaser he was killed by the combined effort of Endor and Sigilius and a battalion of soldiers Divine returned once more to the netherworld. Another long time passes and the seclusion and pain of the netherworld caused Divine to rethink everything but also make him stronger then he was, and he then returned to the living once more. Divine returned to Bespin to ultimately decide what side of the force he would take. Grey Jedi Council Divine returned to the grey council to check on the grave of an old friend of his, Reborna Ruin. But when he arrived there he found of an infection that had taken over the city by the council and with the combined might of himself, Jarypt Namelk, and Nyyrikki Tuoni they destroyed the infection. Divine decided not to stay around for the recognition or celebration from the civilians to show their appreciation letting Nyyrikki take the credit. Divine went to Tynna and that is where he found an old friend of his named Endor. A New home called Tynna Divine was called to Tynna by the force and there he built his new home, a bunker like mansion that could also be used as a military base for Divine. Divine stayed quiet for a long time using the combined power of himself and his revived brother to revive Reborna Ruin, who replaced Serenity when he died. Divine sent Reborna to Bespin after using Reborna's massive influence over the dark side of the force, combined with Divine's influence of the dark side, and Jarypt's dna to create an army of "Dark" Krayt Dragons from the krayts in the mountains. The Krayt dragons enhanced by the massive amount of Dark side were released on Tynna's capital city, Lutris. After a chaotic scramble for survival the citizens infected by the dark side (known as the "Feral Ghouls") and the "Dark" Krayts were destroyed by a Nova bomb planted by Endor and his team Chanceros, Krytpman, and others. The Nova Bomb complete destroyed Lutris and anything left in it leaving Endor and his team free to raid Divines house well Divine abandoned his name to take on the title of Darth Eradomens'. During a long and bloody attack on Eradomens's home three of the attacking team went down to the lower parts of Eradomens's enormous base leaving their allie army's behind to fight off Eradomens's droid troops, those three being Endor, Chanceros, and Jarypt. After a long battle between the four Reborna went down to get Eradomens out though he knew he would not be able to get him out without some type of help. Their wishes were answered when Vong troops suddenly assaulted the invading armies forcing Endor and Chanceros to leave Jarypt to handle Eradomens and Reborna but instead of fighting Jarypt themselves they had what was left of the droids hold him off as they escaped. As they exited the house Eradomens gave orders to Reborna to blow the reactor on the bottom floor which destroyed the house and anything in it though it did not happen soon enough to destroy Jarypt. Eradomens base now destroyed he fled from Tynna leaving Reborna behind to rest up and rebuild a new base on the outskirts of Outer Haven. The Challenge is Given As Reborna worked on the base Eradomens headed to Nar Shaddaa to take a rest at the local bar. Well there he was spotted by Endor's ewok companion Tarfang, who then informed Endor of Eradomens's position. As Endor arrived he appeared in a complete rage obviously unhappy with Eradomens's previous escape. To spare the bar to much damage Eradomens ran out and led Endor into a nearby alley. The two then fought, almost killing each other in the process until interrupted by a soldier of the local government who ordered them to stop or face termination. It was at this point where Endor challenge Eradomens to a duel on Ylesia that would take place in two days time. As Eradomens healed up he had Reborna prepare his armor and weapons for the fight. The duel of fate As the time came Eradomens headed to Ylesia and arrived at the setting for their duel after Endor. The duel was taking place on a large platform built on top of a high up mountain with two bridges to the two seperate landing platforms. The duel lasted long and pushed both fighters past their very limits but ended finally when Endor dropped the entire platform off the cliff with Eradomens and himself on it. Eradomens escapes the platform as it falls by catching onto the mountain, well Endor continues to fall with the platform and with it he lands in the frozen lake on the ground. Eradomens thinking Endor dead leaves to head back to Tynna and begin again on his mayhem though unknown to him was Endor's will to survive and that gave Endor the element of surprise for when they met again. Return to Outer Haven/The death of Eradomens As Eradomens returns to Tynna he picks up from where he left off, as his droids and himself begin to slaughter the citizens of Outer Haven house by house, also stealing anything they could make a profit from. As Eradomens continues, thinking himself unstoppable now that his strongest enemy is dead, Endor makes a full recovery and reveals his presence to all of Tynna. This news anger's Eradomens which makes him lash out at the Citizens of Outer Haven more harshly. During this time a bounty hunter is hired to track down and bring Eradomens back to Endor alive and Eradomens has several battles with the man but he ignores him considering him no threat to his plans. After finding there was no possibility of him being able to kill Endor without dying himself he comes up with a plan. Recently aquiring components for a nuclear device he planned to built a small bomb which he could carry on him and then explode when he was near Endor. His plans are forced to be scrapped when his base is destroyed completely. The man who had given him the components for the bomb also had a hidden motive. He was attempting to kill Eradomens by having the nuke activate early, hoping Eradomens was still in his home. Eradomens survives as at the time he was out preparing for his death and he returns to the area to find it completely destroyed and now covered in radiation. Now he forces himself to come up with a new plan. Relying now on the detonators he had on him, he prepares by hooking to detonators into his skin and then having himself captured by the bounty hunter Angelus.(the man from before.) Angelus then brings Eradomens to Endor for execution and as Endor speaks, Eradomens reveals the detonators hooked into his skin. Eradomens then exploded, completely destroying his and Endor's body and as Endor went to harmony, Eradomens returned to the valley of the dead. Here would be where he would finally confront his past and finally embrace the darkness within him fully. The Netherworld's Choice As Eradomens arrived in the Valley of the Dead he awaited the resurrection his apprentice was setting up for him. As he waited he knew there was some things that needed to be confronted, only then could Eradomens be fully embraced into the darkness within his heart. Thereby eliminating any trace of the old Divine. As he wondered around the Valley of the Dead he found himself in a graveyard of sorts, but this graveyard seemed strange, as as he looked into it he saw the grave of every person he had ever killed and slaughtered, their names, their faces, and their personality's. This was just one of the many things Eradomens needed to overcome and so used this to harden his heart to murder and torture in order to block out the pain his alter ego Divine would have felt. This was the first trial and before he could move on to the next he was forced to relieve the very moment, and feelings that led to him renouncing the light side to begin with. The next trial he faced was a much more difficult one. As he was approached by his very own brother Serenity Sernine, who attempted to drive him away from his dark nature. His brother tried and tried but to no avail and the conversation ended when Eradomens refused to acknowledge his brother as family. Stating he was to weak and cowardly to even be remotely related to Eradomens. So Serenity's spirit faded most likely returning to harmony with the knowledge that he failed. The final trial he had to face was the most difficult out of all three. After relieving the death of his mother at the hands of a sith lord he was confronted by his long dead mother. The woman he had and would only ever love the most in the universe, the woman who always some how kept him cheery and happy in the deepest, darkest, and most horrid areas of Kashyyyk's Shadowlands. She tried to convince him to renounce the darkness, to fight and break its hold upon him. He refused and renounced his family lineage stating that Divine Sernine had died that day on Kashyyyk. He then attacked his mothers spirit even though he knew he could not harm it physically but the emotional damage was already done as his mother told him how sorry she was before fading back to harmony. Now with his three trials done he awaited his return to the real world as Reborna had almost finished setting up the resurrection. Well Eradomens waited he had a few conversations with people like Vampirius Bloodletter, one of the people also soon being resurrected and who would then help out in the resurrection of Eradomens. And the final man he had a conversation with was Endor himself. Endor had come back to make one final attempt and converting Eradomens back to the light side but again to no avail as Eradomens threated to murder Endor's only daughter if he attempted anymore to convert Eradomens to the light side. With this threat made Endor returned to harmony as Eradomens resurrection was finally taking place. He felt the tug of life as he was brought once again into his new vessel. An eternity of nothing Upon his return to the living, he had his soul placed within a mask made from Ultrachrome and Sith magic in an attempt to make it unbreakable. This mask gave him the ability to live forever, and even the ability to control all those who wear the mask, thus giving Eradomens a sense of immortality. Now as he took Reborna over as his first host he joined the C.S.S.W.L. which was the faction behind his resurrection. This faction was filled with the universes most genocidal maniacs and thus he used them to resurrect himself and in return he helped them conquer a planet for their headquarters. That being Iktotch. Shortly after this one of his ships seemingly disappeared well in hyperspace and so he sent Reborna to investigate. Little did he know this would be the final time he would see Reborna again. After a short time on Iktotch he went back to Tynna to finish what he had started so long ago. Upon arrival he went to Endor park to find a surprise that would change seal his fate for the future. Within Endor park, he spotted Dragus, Dragus was a corrupted clone of Endor. This clone had the exact appearance, force signature, and memory's as Endor and thus led Eradomens into believing this to be the resurrected Endor, planning to thwart Eradomens's plans once and for all. Thus he decided that he would have to die in order for Eradomens to live. Eradomens fled to Lutris, where he caused a small amount of Chaos with a female Zeltron he had met within one of the many bars in Lutris before heading back to Outer Haven to make his move on Dragus. Before being able to attack the clone Eradomens was assaulted by a Chiss by the name of Brask, who was hunting him down for the chaos he had created in Lutris. Brask killed Eradomens's host body but fell for Eradomens's false promises of power and thus became the new host for Eradomens. Eradomens then used the chiss clone to attack Dragus, all seemed well until the clone fled from Tynna and Brask was shot down by the newly formed GSI well trying to follow the clone in his clawcraft. Eradomens sat and waited for the Chiss to awaken but it appeared he was in a state of comatose and thus Eradomens found a new host body, a wanderer who had stupidly come upon the crash and taken the mask, deciding it valuable. With this new host Eradomens hunted Dragus to Shili where he found the clones ship the Galleon hit a mine field and was set to crash land on the planet of Shili. Eradomens followed the crashing Galleon and scanned the rubble of the ship in hope of finding the clones corpse, only to find the clone had escaped in a shuttle which crash only a few clicks from the Galleon crash site. Eradomens headed there and attacked the clone and his Fallanassi partner only to be struck down after a long and surprising battle. And with one last desperate strike Eradomens plunged his saber into the clones shoulder only to have the clones fist smash through Eradomens's skull and kill him instantly. By the end of the battle Eradomens had used every last bit of his strength to try and kill the clone and when the mask was taken and claimed by Dragus Eradomens was forced into a hibernation state from which there would be no awakening from. And thus was the end of Eradomens. The story of Divine Sernine would be finished but his legacy would always live on among those he had traveled with among his long life span. His spirit was unable to move on and thus it was not allowed to rest, as it would stay trapped within that mask for an eternity. Eradomens would stay gone, but The Dreaded Soul Mask of Tynna would forever live on. Category:Characters